Thoughts
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Anyone want a peak into Macy’s head as she falls for Joe? Apparently she’s having an especially hard day talking herself out of kissing him… Joe Jonas/Lucas and Macy Misa oneshot.


**Yet another Jonas oneshot. This one is a…Jacy? Weird name… I'll call it a Joe/Macy. Lol**

**Anyone want a peak into Macy's head as she falls for Joe? Apparently she's having an especially hard day talking herself out of kissing him…**

______________________________________________

_I will not give in to the urge._

_I will not kiss Joe._

_I will not think these kind of thoughts._

Macy walked down the hall, staring at her feet in fear of looking up and seeing _him_ nearby.

Despite her inward demands of herself, she was failing miserably and feeling quite guilty about it.

It wasn't really her fault that he was so gorgeous, was it? And he was taken. Well, sort of. If Stella would just go for it, he would be taken. But Stella wouldn't budge, so he wasn't taken, technically, so…

_No! Get a grip on yourself!_

"You okay?"

Macy looked up quickly at the all too familiar voice, attempting to shove the flood of thoughts from her mind at Joe standing before her in the hallway.

"Yes." She squeaked, winced, and cleared her throat as she nodded. He didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure?" Joe raised his eyebrows, and Macy found it hard not to turn and scamper off just to be away from the temptation.

"Yeah, I'm fine." At least she _sounded_ normal now.

"Have you seen Stella?" Joe asked, making Macy scowl. His eyes widened at the reflexive reaction, and she wanted to kick herself. However, with people all around- not to mention Joe- now was obviously not the time to talk to and hit herself.

_Oops._

"Are you mad at her or something?" He asked uncertainty hinting in his tone, but she hurriedly shook her head.

"No, sorry." Macy rushed on, "I was just thinking…"

_About you. Again. As always. _

"About?" he looked curiously at her, adjusting his bag's strap over his shoulder.

Macy watched him carefully a moment before shifting her weight nervously. He was asking such hard questions.

"Nothing much."

_Oh, lies! Lies are bad! Bad, bad!_

"Oh…well, okay." He shrugged, turning to walk down the hall and Macy couldn't help but watch him until he was out of sight.

_Sigh._

"Macy?"

_Is he following me, or what?!_

She turned slowly to face Joe, quickly pulling a smile onto her lips.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked simply.

_As if talking is all I want to do…_

"Sure!" she spoke brightly, keeping the blush from her cheeks at the thought.

They were seated on a picnic bench outside, and Macy noticed the clouds looked dark and threatening. Maybe it would rain. A kiss in the rain would be very, very romantic.

_Oh, shut up._

"Does Stella still like me?" Joe asked, turning on the bench to face her better.

_Who wouldn't?_

"I think so…Why?" Macy tilted her head to the side, and a brief expression passed over his face but it disappeared before she had a chance to read it.

"Would she be mad if I liked somebody else now?" his brow furrowed and Macy sighed, touching his arm with a small smile.

_Maybe I should keep away from the physical contact…_

"I don't know, Joe," Macy stated honestly, unable to pull her hand away even at her own warning, "But you can't really help it, can you?"

"Not really…" he sighed heavily, "I used to like Stella, but not anymore. Now…I just can't get my mind off of this other girl."

_Who is she?! I'll beat her to a pulp! You know I could!!_

"She's a lucky girl," Macy forced herself to say with an encouraging pat on his hand before standing up. Joe grabbed her hand before she could walk away.

_Whoa, Joe, don't do that to me._

"Thanks, Macy." He smiled up at her a moment before a frown appeared, "What if she doesn't like me like that?"

_Then I'll gladly take her place._

"I doubt you have to worry." Macy commented, not attempting to pull from his warm grip on her hand. Her free hand lifted to brush his bangs to the side.

_I should stop touching him._

"Macy?" Joe whispered, almost in a husky tone.

_Don't talk to me like that, it drives me crazy…_

"Mhm?" Macy replied, dropping her free hand when Joe looked worried. He stood up, keeping her hand in his as he pulled her closer to him.

_What the…?!_

"Would Stella be mad at you if you liked me?" Joe asked softly, making Macy's heart leap in her chest.

_I'm willing to take the risk._

"P-probably." Macy tried to speak, but it came as a whisper.

"Do you?" Joe asked, a strange look on his face as though bracing himself for her rejection.

…_wow…_

Macy nodded shyly, feeling her cheeks heat up at this. Maybe she should have lied again…

"Would you…mind having Stella mad at you?" Joe asked cautiously, "At us both?"

_Not at all, Joe, you're worth it._

"Not at all, Joe…you're worth it." Macy spoke softly, biting her lip at her forward words. Joe broke into a large smile, though and pulled her against his chest. It started to rain, lightly at first, but they stood even longer and soon it was pouring.

_Oh, wow. He looks good all wet._

"You're pretty when you're soaking wet." Joe spoke to be heard above the rain.

"I was just thinking the same about you." Macy admitted.

Joe leaned down and Macy felt her arms instinctively wrap around his neck. Their lips met softly at first, and they both leaned into the kiss.

_!!!!_

Macy couldn't help but giggle as they pulled apart, knowing how girly she must sound, but Joe smiled gently at her.

"I've been talking to myself about you all day." Joe spoke in an amused tone, and Macy's eyes widened.

_Him too?!_

"You too?!" she laughed, "Same here."

"We should get inside, Stella's gonna kill me for getting these shoes wet…and then kill me again when she finds out about us…" Joe sounded worried at first, but gave her a wink as he took her hand and led her to the school building.

Macy was in a daze.

_Stella who?_

**So it's written a little differently then most of my oneshot, but I found it fun to write this way! Let me know what yah think!**


End file.
